PrPlPC!01
This is the first episode of Premium Player Pretty Cure! and the beginning of the Premium Players Arc. In this episode, the main protagonist, Oodan Airi, is presented, and become a pretty cure. Story The episode begins with Oodan Airi walking to the school's gate. She is greeted by some random students and then is joined by her best friend, Denkiten Nami. Airi comments about Nami's hair being messy, and the latter tells her that she stayed until late in the night to play a video game. Arrived at school, they look at the notice board where the classes' compositions are displayed. Fortunately, the two friends are in the same class. Then, Airi is greeted by Asakura Usui, a friend from last year that is once again in the same class. There is a quick sight of the school's principal speech. When entering her classroom she also greeted by the Mizuhara twins, other friends from predecessing years. The class teacher arrives to present herself. Then it's noon and Airi is seen eating with Nami and some friends. They are talking about clubs, and Airi says how much she wants to create a club for games. There isn't since the last year's seniors graduated so the club was disbanded, and Airi wasn't part of the club because she wasn't interested in it at first. Suddenly, a girl emerges in the classroom and says out loud that she is looking for someone named Oodan Airi. And so, Airi shows up in front of the girl and is surprised to see her. The girl in question is Maboroshi Seikou, who Airi and Nami knew in elementary school but who moved to Tokyo just before middle school. While Airi is genuinely happy about Seikou's return, Nami doesn't seem to enjoy it too much. After school, Airi is thinking about her school day on the way to home. She has positives thoughts and is in a good mood. She reaches her home and enters the house, greeting her grandparents. Her house is revealed to be a slightly above average-sized japanese-styled house situed in the old part of the town. Then, she goes to her room and jumps lazily on her bed. She looks at a photo on the side of her bed. This is a family photo showing a young Airi with her mother and her father. Airi seems lonely when looking at it. She decides to clear her mind in playing a console game. However, suddenly, all the electricity in her room shut off, as well as her game. While wondering how it happened, a black knight barges in her room and attacks her. Fortunately she evades it, and suddenly transforms. She proclaims herself Cure Party without understanding anything, and begins fighting the knight. She launches her first main solo attack, Love Chain, but the knight doesn't take much damage. While she thinks her life is finished, the knight run away. After that, while still in the blur, she finds a fairy in her room. This fairy calls herself Tappurai and says that she is from the Premium Play World, and this is where the episode end. Major Events *The Premium Player Pretty Cure serie begins officialy *Four main characters are introduced, being the three cures Airi, Nami, Seikou; and the fairy Tappurai *Seven support characters are introduced: Usui, Maki and Mako who are Airi and Nami's classmates; the class teacher Shibuya Mirei, the school's principal, and Airi's grandparents *It's the first time an ennemy appears in the serie, but he is unnamed. *Airi becomes Cure Party *Cure Party uses for the first time Love Chain *We learn that Seikou is Airi and Nami's childhood friend who moved to Tokyo long ago Characters Cures *Oodan Airi / Cure Party Mascots *Tappurai Villains *Mad Knight (name was unrevealed) Support *Denkiten Nami *Maboroshi Seikou *Asakura Usui *Mizuhara Mako *Mizuhara Maki *Shibuya Mirei *Yuukai Gakuen's principal *Oodan Shiori *Oodan Tetsuyuki Only mentioned *Airi's parents (unnamed) Locations *Yuukawamura Town **Yuukai Gakuen **Oodan Residence *Premium Play World (only mentioned) Attacks *Love Chain Items/Weapons *Premium Console Trivia *First transformation of the serie by Cure Party *This is the first time that a main attack doesn't work in the first episode *This is the first time that a cure become one before meeting the fairy *Airi's house is revealed to be a japanese-styled mansion *And so it is also revealed that she lives with her grandparents *It is hinted, when she looks at her family photo, that Airi's parents are far away and that it makes her feel lonely *It is hinted that Airi is bad at video games and that she isn't good with technology *It is hinted that Nami is a video game lover *It is hinted that Nami doesn't like Seikou, or something like that Category:Episodes Category:Premium Player Pretty Cure! Category:User:RenaAozora